Walton's Bike
Cumming last, Walton travels at slug-pace speeds on his new elaborate design he calls Walton's Bike or (Dike Bike). The Dike Bike has 2 whores and 1 gimp from Walton's basement that he states had trained them in his very own flexibility classes in order to piece together the seat and frame of the bike with the idea of having 3-5 hour journeys with absolutely no complaints from any of them. It is unknown what happens in Walton's 'flexibility classes' as of yet. *This is a photo taken of Walton's accomplice riding on the Dike Bike. The Gimp, we know has been a member of Walton's Basement for several years now and sadly, worships the ground he walks on. She now obeys Walton and begs for his service, whether it be the simple cooking or cleaning job - to hiding the bodies of young children for his ever living freedom. The seat and frame of the Bike is Candy and Cindy (real names Alicia and Jasmine) but Walton insists on calling them Candy and Cindy for their jobs are to treat him like a porn star. Sadly, they do. The Gimp films anything that happens with Candy and Cindy and they now have a collection of over 4,000 video tapes all labeled and numbered. Some videos have never been touched, whereas others look more battered and used. Those ones were Walton's favourite and he watched them before bed every single night as Candy and Cindy painfully grind on his grotesque, monstrous body. There is no purpose for the Dike Bike as it travels at next-to-no speed. The weight distribution is way off and doesn't work according to how it looks in the image below. Also, screams from Cindy are constant as the weight from both Candy and (the rider) is directly pushed down onto her spine whilst her legs are completely split. She had complained of vagina sores immediately after positioning herself on the bike, which are now definite as she currently lies in surgery with a torn vagina from anus to bellybutton. Candy has a less painful - more horrific role in the Dike Bike. Not pictured, the rider (Walton only) will sit on the bike fully naked and insert his penis into Candy for the whole ride. As she is the seat of the bike, she has to admit defeat to Walton's stenchy, floppy penis whilst also looking directly into his asshole. He admits of asking her to 'faceplant' his ass whilst riding for a comfy journey. The smell is as hideous as you could imagine and Candy reports having Walton's poo buried deep into the pores of her face and has been popping 'poo spots' ever since the Dike Bike was invented. Walton is working on having a mudflap cover him and Cindy's face, which will be another whore from his Basement positioned somehow on the bike. He also says he needs more Gimps to power up the speed but later changed his mind to "using several children to push me from behind at all times." 'My Bike' by Walton & co.